Cloud's Bet
by roo17
Summary: Someone pulls a prank on Sephiroth, and he has an idea who it is. Crack fic. OOC.


Cloud's Bet

**Summary: Someone pulls a prank on Sephiroth. And he has an idea who did it. No pairings. Crack-fic? OOC.**

**A/N: Okay, so I got this idea when I was watching a movie called April Fool's Day and this just popped into my head. HEADS UP! THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL TO THIS CALLED ZACK'S REVENGE.**

xsxcxzx

Sephiroth picked up a few thick folders and documents that read 'IMPORTANT' that Rufus wished him to look over. The General sighed, trying his best to ignore his growing headache, and walked down a hall towards his office. On the way to his destination, he passed Cloud; a small and shy cadet he met a few months ago. Though his ranking was nothing to boast about, Sephiroth did accept the blond as a friend, making him the fourth friend ever known to the General. As the cadet passed quickly, he muttered a quiet 'it wasn't me' before disappearing around the corner. Sephiroth stopped. If Cloud had said that, and he had just come from his office, it meant something happened to his office. And it usually wasn't good. He opened the door to his office cautiously and narrowed his eyes. All his office walls were painted and polka dotted in neon colors such as pink, blue, yellow, orange, and green. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He really wasn't in the mood for this. Not. At. All. He heard a small knock at his door before a black, spiky-haired man walked in and stopped to look around the office.

"Woah, Seph. i didn't realize you were into neon colors," he said, slightly surprised.

"Zack…" The General growled.

"Hm? Hey- wait! It wasn't me! It was-" Zack barely dodged an oncoming lightning bolt. "Seph, wait!"

"Get out!" Sephiroth slammed the door shut and sighed heavily. Great, now he had to repaint his entire office too. "I swear, one day I'm going to kill Zack…"

**x-x-x**

Zack walked down the hall, brushing off any soot he had on his arms. He looked up and saw Cloud leaning against the wall grinning. "Well, how'd it go?"

"I get two long, awful, boring missions…" Zack mumbled, before breaking into a grin himself. "But I have to admit, you did a great paint job."

"Heh, and you said I wouldn't get away with it."

"Well, I guess a bet's a bet." Zack shrugged and threw Cloud his reward; a picture that was framed in black leather. The picture was of Sephiroth asleep on his comfy couch with pictures drawn all over his face and a little pink bow was clipped in his hair. Cloud chuckled and looked up at Zack.

"I bet I could get away with one more prank."

"Oh? And the reward?"

"If I get away with it, you have to give me the other two pictures you have of Sephiroth." Zack raised an eyebrow. He really didn't want to lose his last pictures of Sephiroth, especially as rare as they were.

"And if you get caught?"

"I do anything you want- without complaining- for a week." Damn, that was too good of an offer to pass up! Zack grinned and stuck his hand out, which Cloud shook strongly.

"Deal. But it has to be a prank that no one would be sane enough to pull. Got it?"

"Got it." Cloud grinned mischievously and Zack started to wonder if it was such a good idea to agree.

**x-x-x**

Sephiroth got out of the shower and dried himself off with his grey cotton towel, relieved to finally find his headache completely gone. He quietly and quickly got dressed and walked down his small hall and into his kitchen. He started to make his coffee when a few strands of hair fell into his face. He was about to brush them back absentmindedly, but noticed something different about them. It was… 'No…' Sephiroth's cat-like eyes narrowed dangerously as he grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled it into view. The sight was horrifying. He felt his headache come back twice as bad and he stormed out of his room and headed straight for Zack's. This time, that boy had gone to far.

Zack was playing strip poker with Cloud at his table. Cloud hadn't lost any articles of clothing yet, but Zack so far had lost his shirt and was on the verge of losing his pants when his door was slammed open. There stood Sephiroth, with a heedful of bright pink hair. Zack stared up in shock and dropped his cards onto the table. Cloud looked at Zack's hand before grinning. "I win! Zack?" He followed his friends gaze up to Sephiroth and blinked. "Seph?" Sephiroth's gaze moved to Cloud.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"You have pink hair."

"I know, Cloud." Then the General's gaze turned back to Zack, who's face was now filled with horror.

"No Seph! It wasn't me! IT WASN'T ME!" Zack was being dragged out of his from by his foot as he clawed at the ground for help. He glared and pointed in Cloud's direction. "You! I'm gonna get you!" Then he disappeared around a corner, his yells for help echoing through the halls. Cloud stood up and took the other two pictures of Sephiroth with a grin. He didn't care what Zack would do to him as revenge, but as long as he had these pictures, he didn't really care.

**XxXxX**

**And that's the end of this story! There will be a sequel called **_Zack's Revenge_**, so keep a look out for it! Oh, and if you're wondering what the two tother pictures were, here they are.**

_2: Sephiroth is sleeping with a ever so gentle smile on his face. (So cute, yet very rare.)_

_3: Sephiroth is drunk with his shirt off and pointing and laughing at Zack who had fallen to the ground and onto his face. Cloud was in the background passed out on a table with a crazed look on his face._

**Hell, to me that's worth a bet! Oh, and the bet was: **_Cloud, you never seem to have fun. You're always so nervous around Seph. I bet you couldn't pull one major prank on him and get away with it._

**The **_other chapter_** that I **_uploaded_** for this story is the **_original_** for this. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
